The Golden-Eyed Boy
by The Inferno Alchemist
Summary: What if when Ed tried to get Al's body back, instead of giving up his Alchemy, he got sent to the other side of the gate to kill the man who is trying to become god? T for Language. UNFINISHED, Brotherhood.


**Hi! I have a new story that is not a one-shot! Yay, ok, now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own FMA or HP. If I did, this would not be on this site.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

The battle with the entity known as Father raged own, but they had yet to land a single hit.

Edward Elric stood, panting before the homunculus who wore the face of his bastard father. It made Ed's stomach churn to see his Sensei kneeling away from the battle, coughing up blood from over-exertion, his beloved little brother Alphonse's armor body laying in ruins in a corner, the Colonel and Hohenheim talking in the corner, taking deep pain-filled breaths between each word. All this he saw through the crimson sticky droplets rolling off his face.

He turned his head back to the man who started everything. The man who, no, the _thing _that wanted to swallow god. Before he could deliver another attack though, he heard his superior say, "I'll take it from here, Fullmetal."

"WHAT! Are you INSANE! You'll get yourself killed!" Ed yelled at the recently blinded man.

"Just trust me, Elric," he said, as he snapped his fingers, sending a spark flying towards the Dwarf in the Flask.

"Pitiful creatures," the abomination said disdainfully. "You humans are not fit to stand before your god."

"We'll see about that!" said Mustang as he sent flame after flame to Father, only to have them disintegrate when they hit an invisible barrier.

"NOW HOHENHEIM!" shouted Colonel Mustang.

All eyes were on Ed's father as he slammed his hands down on the circle he had been drawing around Ed and Father. He closed his eyes in determination, and said, "I'm sorry Edward. This is the only way."

Ed felt energy surge into him as Father said, "No! Those souls belong to _me!_"

Father's desperate cries were the last things Ed heard before he felt himself being deconstructed, and surrounded by the all too familiar whiteness, and then he was standing in front of the huge gray structure otherwise known as the Gate of Truth.

* * *

"Hello, Mister Al~che~mist," the smokey white being known as Truth greeted.

"Let's cut the crap, Truth. I don't know how I got here. I assume it's because of whatever Hohenheim did, but since I'm here, I'm going to try to get my brother back.," Ed replied.

"Oh? What will you pay this time? Will you sacrifice your life for his, or-"

Truth was cut off when Ed said, "I think this huge thing should be enough, right?" He pointed my thumb behind hime at the Gate.

A fleeting expression, somewhat akin to shock passed over the bastard's face, but it was quickly replaced by that ever-present grin of his.

"But what will you do without your Alchemy, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Images of Al, Sensei, Hawkeye, Mustang, Havoc, Fuery, Darius, Heinkel, Mai, even Ling passed through his head. "I don't need alchemy to be happy. I have them!" he yelled in determination.

"Very good, young Alchemist. You've beat me at my game. However, you can't give up your alchemy. It has something to do with that stone that is now your heart."

"Wh-What?" Ed said, more to himself than Truth. I sank to the floor, my eyes wide, on my knees. "No... that's..." I stuttered. There's no way that the Philosopher's Stone, the thing we had risked our live to eradicate, was inside me. "That's not possible!" I yelled.

"Nothing is impossible, Al~che~mist. When you were trying to kill the thing known as Father, your superior and your father devised a plan. They saw that the only way they could win was if they transferred the souls in the Homunculus Father's stone into your heart. Like they say, like father, like son," he said, his smirk growing wider by the minute. "Focus your energy within your core, and you'll see that I'm correct."

Ed tried to do what he said, but it wasn't working. he got frustrated and even more angry, but then he heard it. The screams filled with pain and sorrow, desperation and grief. All the souls, screaming out for help. Ed couldn't help it; he yelled in agony, his head felt like it was splitting apart. Edward tried to escape by focusing on Alphonse, on his goal, on reality. The screams died out, and he asked Truth, "Alright, I believe you. I offer my stone as payment, then!"

"I thought you would suggest that. You see, if you did that, you would be sacrificing something you don't want in return for something you do. Where's the Equivalence in that?"

"What can I do? Please... I'll do anything for Al!"

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something. The world that you live in is not the only one. There is another world, parallel to yours, the other side of the Gate, if you will. In that world, there is not Equivalent Exchange, so I don't have control there. There is a man who is trying to become god. If you go there and kill him, I will return you to this world one month after you left. Your brother's body will be returned as soon as you agree to my deal."

He thought about it for a bit, and came to a conclusion. "All right, i agree to your deal."

Black hands suddenly reached out, attacking and drawing him in to the opening gate. As he was crossing through, he faintly heard Truth say, "His name is Tom Riddle." before he blacked out.

* * *

**Ok, that took a while. I accidentally got logged out when I tried to save it, so I had to rewrite half of it. I hope you all liked it though :)**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITER, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**


End file.
